


Hangover Cure

by firefly124



Series: 2014 Advent Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggnog and Jack might be going on Dean's naughty list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this NSFW prompt](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Christmas-hangover_zpscd45722d.jpeg.html) (which may require brain bleach after viewing).

Dean opened his eyes a slit and then winced them closed again. “I think something died in my mouth.”

“I suppose, given that the egg in your drink was raw, that is technically true.”

“Cas, too loud,” Dean groaned. “And too much info.”

The touch of fingers against his forehead had Dean jolting upright, batting them away frantically.

“Dude, it's a freakin' hangover. Don't waste your mojo like that!”

Cas' eyes were sad. “I find it painful to see you feeling ill, Dean.”

“Nothing a coupla aspirin and about a gallon of water won't cure. Seriously.” Dean closed his eyes against the light. 

The next thing he felt was a cool glass being pressed into one hand, a couple of tablets into the other.

“You should take better care of yourself, Dean.”

“You're one to talk.”

“No more whiskey mixed with raw eggs.”

“No more using mojo on stupid shit.”

Cas huffed.

“Deal?”

“If you wish this to be a formal deal, you should probably brush your teeth first.”

Dean pried his eyes open again to see the smirk on Cas' face. “Bitch.”

“Assbutt.”


End file.
